


Верный путь к победе

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Disciples (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, DO NOT COPY, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Утер идет к трону. Один из его верных просто идет с ним. Но что есть начало дороги и ее конец - для каждого из них?
Relationships: Moloch/demon!Uther





	Верный путь к победе

Тупой берсеркер сдох первым.

Утер велел черту тащить его труп, хотя сам не знал, зачем? Если бы и было воскрещающее зелье, уж не на этого идиота его тратить. Подставиться в первом же сражении! Туда ему и дорога.

За двое суток они успели довольно далеко отойти от врат преисподней, в которой Утер был запечатан целых десять лет. Среди девственной белизны заснеженного ущелья уже ничто не напоминало о буйстве магии, которым сопровождалось его освобождение, а затем — ожесточенная грызня с нежитью. Все было спокойно.

Надолго ли?

Утер понятия не имел, с чего Мортис велела своим гнилым прислужникам убить его, но нежить ринулась исполнять ее повеление с бессмысленной покорностью не умеющих размышлять существ. Притащившиеся за ним передовые отряды Утер разнес и забыл, уверенно направившись к столице — туда, где ждали преданные, но не слишком старательные войска, которым явно не хватало хозяйской плети. Однако через два дня, наполненные нудными, изматывающими битвами с хилыми призраками и колдунами-недоучками, Утер задумался о другом пути.

В свое путешествие по миру смертных Утер не зря взял всего одного безмозголого берсеркера и примитивного черта, не умеющего даже говорить. В преисподней слишком хорошо знали, что Утер получил часть силы Бетрезена, но и все. Самим владыкой проклятых Утер, несмотря на ритуал, не стал. И если обессиленный соперник наскребет остатки былого могущества, чтобы дотянуться из-за врат и настроить своих последователей против Утера, то дело примет скверный оборот. Против легионов проклятых и орд нежити одновременно Утеру пока не устоять.

Значит, про воссоединение с войсками придется пока забыть. Нужно было срочно пробираться на север, туда, где слуги Мортис не протянут к нему свои костлявые лапы, и уже потом подчинять легионы. Для двоих путь к границе куда опаснее, чем для армии, но Утер не боялся рисковать. Его сила росла с каждым днем, по капле, но неотвратимо. А где-то в преисподней медленно агонизировал Бетрезен, которому осталось жить считанные недели, а может, и дни.

Сладкая, сладкая мысль.

Черт размеренно пыхтел, идя на несколько шагов впереди. Случись что, основной удар придется на него, а Утер успеет атаковать в ответ. Это построение не раз спасало ему если не жизнь, то несколько дней пути, которые пришлось бы потратить на привал и восстановление хрупкого человеческого тела.

Голова закинутого на шипастое плечо трупа расслабленно болталась в такт тяжелым, сотрясавшим землю шагам, и Утер иногда ловил себя на том, что смотрит на нее как завороженный. Туда-сюда, туда-сюда — как маятник. Это, впрочем, не мешало ему зорко поглядывать по сторонам в поисках засады — но заметил ее все равно черт. Если бы не он, в Утера всадили бы стрелу, и кто знает, как повернулось бы сражение. Но черт, зная, что из-за своей неповоротливости не успеет заслонить Утера телом, расправил крыло.

В отличие от бронированной груди и спины крылья у чертей были сравнительно тонкими и чувствительными. Попади такой выстрел по броне — стрела отскочила бы, как от камня, но тонкую перепонку крыла стальной наконечник пробил, и стрела застряла. Утер швырнул огненный шар по ее траектории, разнеся в щебень присыпанный снегом булыжник и насладившись мучительным воем. Засевший там гоблин вряд ли понял, на кого напал, но его соплеменники были не лучше — даже после демонстрации силы трое гоблинов-копейщиков и здоровенный орк, выскочившие из какой-то расщелины, поперли на черта, грозно потрясая своим жалким оружием. Утер даже не стал тратить на них силы, предоставив черту разбираться самому.

Возможно, зря.

Возвращаясь в мир смертных, Утер рассчитывал, что по пути к столице его будут ждать разве что мелкие стычки, и обилие настоящих, свирепых боев его неприятно удивило. Нежить лезла из всех щелей: его появление пробуждало подобие жизни даже в полусгнивших разорванных трупах и высушенных горным ветром скелетах. Одна упрямая человеческая кисть долго ползла за ним следом, раздражая шуршанием на грани слуха, и попыталась удушить на вечернем привале, где Утер ее и поймал, чтобы с великим удовольствием испепелить.

Не страшно, но досадно… если бы не одно “но”. Черт, которого Утер выбрал из-за сочетания грубой силы с неспособностью связать двух слов, должен был проводить его и погибнуть в какой-нибудь битве, унеся с собой тайну об истинном положении вещей. Но битв оказалось слишком много, а черт сражался и выходил победителем из каждой, от раза к разу накапливая все больше опыта и силы, пока не перешел грань. Ту самую грань, которая отделяла простого черта от демона.

На глазах Утера тупой нерассуждающий черт, разодрав на две неравные половины последнего гоблина, стал демоном. Демоном, способным мыслить и говорить.

Посреди вытоптанного, серого от пепла и красного от крови снега демон смотрелся устрашающе. Не знай Утер, что способен одним огненным шаром отправить его обратно в преисподнюю, он, пожалуй, испугался бы. Мощное тело под багровой непробиваемой броней, тяжелые витые рога, широкий размах крыльев, перекрывающий все ущелье, — на такого, пожалуй, даже самые разозленные зеленокожие не решились бы напасть. Даже впятером.

Стены ущелья содрогнулись, и несколько маленьких оползней с тихим шуршанием сошли к ногам Утера, когда демон развернулся в его сторону. Утер приготовил заклинание и почти продумал маршрут, которым отныне придется пробираться в одиночку, когда демон наклонил тяжелую башку и с трудом, старательно модулируя непривычные звуки в чудовищной глотке, проскрежетал:

— Владыка Бетрезен.

Несколько секунд Утер гадал: то ли выбранный им демон так и остался безмозглым и не понимает, кто перед ним, то ли, шагнув на новую ступень развития, обрел хорошие мозги и удачно польстил. И любой из двух вариантов Утера на данный момент устраивал.

Он сжал в кулаке огненный шар, не обратив внимания на тихое шипение паленой кожи и тонкую струйку дыма, просочившуюся сквозь пальцы. Демон стоял с опущенной головой, демонстрируя почтение, но не выказывая страха, хотя и должен был понимать, что от мучительного низвержения в преисподнюю, где он утратит обретенный было разум и может бессмысленно провести несколько пустых столетий, его отделяет одно неверное слово, один неловкий жест.

Утер снисходительно махнул обожженной рукой.

— Ты только что обрел разум, — скучающе протянул он, оглядываясь в поисках трупа берсеркера. Куда черт скинул его в пылу сражения, Утер не заметил, но сейчас ему пришло в голову, что это тело хорошо бы на всякий случай сжечь, как и тела зеленокожих. Если Мортис вдохнет в них силу, Утеру снова придется драться. А зачем, если этого можно избежать?

Демон промолчал, не поднимая взгляда.

— У тебя есть вопросы? Задавай, — снисходительно разрешил Утер, увидев торчащие из-под груды щебня знакомые ноги в грубых сапогах из трофейной человеческой кожи. Не утруждая себя разбором завала, Утер швырнул огненный шар, делая то, что следовало сделать сразу, и заодно намекая, что ждет демона в случае ослушания.

Тот внимательно, но равнодушно досмотрел, как в магическом пламени горят, потрескивая, камни и обугливается неподвластная разложению плоть берсеркера, после чего задал свой вопрос:

— Что мне следует делать, владыка?

И снова он умудрился выбрать единственный правильный из тысяч тех, за которые получил бы следующий огненный шар. Или все-таки оказался слишком туп, чтобы придумать что-то еще?

Одобрительно хмыкнув, Утер несколькими небрежными жестами устроил огненное погребение зеленокожим и ответил:

— То же, что и раньше. Охранять меня.

— Да, владыка.

И все-таки теперь Утера терзало любопытство. Беспрекословное подчинение демона могло быть искренним — а могло не быть. И Утер очень хотел выяснить, где же правда.

Но придраться было не к чему. Заснеженные владения гномов сменились степными просторами, и Утер теперь плыл не над метровыми сугробами, а над высоким ковылем, иногда щекочущим его ступни заостренными кончиками листьев. Переход получился долгим — здесь, вдали от городов, Утеру сложно было вести счет дням, но не меньше дюжины минуло с его возвращения. За все это время демон не произнес ни слова, за исключением пары отрывистых, скупых вопросов на сугубо бытовые темы. Ничто в его поведении не указывало на выдающийся интеллект, но Утера не покидало ощущение, что это лишь маска.

Не мог же демон, пусть трижды безмозглый, поохотиться на троллей и принести их мясо для Утера, искренне полагая, что его трофей пригоден в пищу? Или мог? Сам-то он сожрал отвергнутое Утером и не поперхнулся. Но и приказу убраться на полет стрелы и не приближаться, пока вонь не выветрится, демон не удивился: отошел и до следующей речки исправно держался на расстоянии, даже не спросив, как же он тогда должен Утера охранять.

Это сбивало с толку.

Утер, конечно, ногти не грыз и по мелочам не дергался, но любопытство снедало его все сильнее. Поэтому, едва демон вымылся, избавившись от последствий охоты на троллей, Утер милостиво разрешил ему приблизиться и сам завел разговор:

— Ты помнишь себя до преисподней?

— Нет, владыка.

Утер подождал, благосклонной полуулыбкой намекнув, что готов выслушать продолжение, но то ли демон не считал эту тему достойной рассуждений, то ли она была ему не слишком приятна, то ли он действительно был туп и не знал, что еще сказать.

То ли — просчитал, что именно такой обрубленный ответ раззадорит и без того неспокойное любопытство Утера.

Какое-то время Утер рассматривал демона, с которого все еще стекали потоки речной воды. Изрядно запылившаяся в дороге, покрытая запекшейся кровью разных цветов броня после вынужденного купания вновь заискрилась багровым в лучах теплого степного солнца. Среди травы демон выглядел нелепо, но сегодня Утер опять разожжет костер на ночь и не станет его гасить поутру. Возможно, из углей снова родится беспощадный степной пожар, не страшный ни демону, ни самому Утеру, но выкашивающий все живое на многие лиги вокруг. Что может быть естественнее демона, оставляющего свои следы на выжженной равнине?

Сам демон почему-то напряженно вглядывался в горизонт, не обращая внимания на Утера, чьи размышления были грубейшим образом нарушены.

Откуда в степи взялись пятеро холмовых великанов, оставалось лишь гадать; впрочем, когда они появились на горизонте и тяжелой поступью побежали в сторону Утера, его окончательно перестало интересовать, откуда они. Сначала их нужно было убить.

Наверное, если бы он стоял на земле, он чувствовал бы ее дрожь — и ощутил бы их приближение раньше, чем увидел. Как, похоже, ощутил его демон.

Самих великанов Утер не боялся: за несколько десятков боев они с демоном выработали совместную стратегию. Этот бой не будет простым, но даже пятерых великанов можно убить. Если, конечно, они не начнут превращаться в нежить сразу после смерти — и не придется тут же начинать заново.

Трижды такое уже случалось. И если призраки, поднимавшиеся из убитых ими разбойников, ни Утера, ни демона не пугали, то с зомби-паладином, которого неизвестно какими ветрами занесло в степь и который решил, что избавление мира от демонов — его священный долг, Утеру пришлось повозиться. Его и живого-то непросто было одолеть, а после обретения потусторонней силы воин добра и света едва не изрубил демона на куски, и то, что Утер сжег плоть на его руках до самых костей, паладину не помешало.

От зомби-великана после изнурительного сражения с ним же живым можно будет только бежать.

Когда Утер войдет в силу, он заставит Мортис поплатиться — но не за то, что она пыталась его убить, а за то, что заставила испытывать страх.

— Владыка, — пророкотал демон, почему-то не спешивший занимать излюбленную позицию — чуть впереди и справа от Утера, чтобы не закрывать ему обзор и не попадать под огненные шары, но иметь возможность в случае чего своим телом закрыть от атаки.

— Чего тебе? — неласково отозвался Утер, ожесточенно рассчитывавший схему боя. Что здесь непонятного? До сих пор они во всех боях обходились привычной стратегией, и Утер не считал, что нынешний должен стать исключением.

— Бегите.

— Живо вперед, и не зли меня, — рявкнул Утер, в ярости, что ему посмели предложить подобное. Он не Бетрезен, но он владеет его силой. Оскорбительно выслушивать подобное — и от кого, от демона! — И молись, истово молись, чтобы я не убил тебя, когда мы сожжем этих пятерых!

— Как скажете, владыка, — согласился демон и шагнул вперед, изготовившись к бою.

Великаны были уже совсем близко, а первый, самый мелкий, но самый шустрый, занес над ними дубину размером в полтора раза больше Утера. Демон вскинул руку, блокируя удар; сочно хрупнула броня, разбегаясь трещинами. Он что, еще после троллей не оправился?

— Не вздумай подохнуть прежде, чем мы развеем их прах! — процедил Утер, швыряя один огненный шар в лицо первого великана и второй, уже не прицеливаясь, в грудь его соплеменника, подоспевшего на выручку собрату.

— Как прикажете, владыка.

Больше времени на разговоры у них не осталось, и кто знает, сумел бы демон выполнить приказ, если бы посреди битвы не обратился в молоха.

Развитие чертей причудливо — оно не только меняет облик и разум, но исцеляет все раны. А демон на последнем издыхании — совсем не то, что полный сил и ярости молох, готовый крушить всех и вся многопудовыми кулаками.

Запоздай обращение хоть ненадолго или случись в начале боя, Утер, возможно, был бы обречен. Он парил над землей, но выше, чем на ладонь-другую, подняться не мог, и скорости его магическая сила тоже не добавляла. Если бы демона убили, Утер бы пережил его совсем ненамного. Но ему — им! — повезло, и демон изменился как раз тогда, когда свернул шею третьему великану. После этого заломать еще двоих при поддержке Утера молоху не составило труда.

А пока они добивали живых, зашевелились мертвые, пытаясь сказать свое слово. Один воспарил над своим телом в виде призрака, и Утер в горячке боя не стал даже огненный шар на него тратить; второй, кажется, был еще слишком свеж, чтобы подать признаки не-жизни: чтобы Мортис могла вдохнуть свою силу в мертвецов, они должны хотя бы остыть. Зато третий, еще недавно затылком касавшийся пяток, с противным хрустом распрямился и неуклюже встал на негнущиеся ноги.

При жизни холмовые великаны не больно-то и пугали: только и страху, что перед громадным ростом. Низший черт — и то не сильно им уступал, а в битве один на один легко одерживал верх даже без помощи Утера. Все эти черепа на поясе, необработанные шкуры через плечо и заросшие густыми черными бородами грубые лица пусть крестьян впечатляют.

Но после смерти — другое дело.

Внешне великан не изменился: ни клыков не выросло, ни рогов. Даже рост, казалось, уменьшился: великан шел на полусогнутых, сильно сутуля плечи и не поднимая головы. Широченные ступни он подволакивал, как хромой, оставляя в изрытой следами битвы земле широкие полосы. Но каждое его движение дышало тем особым оттенком инаковости, который так и кричал: нежить. И всему живому стоит держаться от нее подальше. А Утер и его молох были живыми.

По крайней мере, пока.

Кирпично-алая, как обожженная в адской печи глина, броня молоха кое-где уже покрылась сетью мелких трещин, а на землю, поднимая фонтанчики дыма, капала едкая кровь из проломленной груди. Чудовищная рана от великаньей дубины, обрамленная острыми осколками сломанных ребер и взрезавшей плоть брони, однако, не помешала молоху броситься в стремительную атаку.

Секрет борьбы с зомби был сравнительно прост: разделать его на куски, и дело с концом. Но даже у обычного человека, оживленного злой волей Мортис, плоть становилась сродни каменной, и черт — тогда еще черт — с заметным усилием выдирал куски из подергивающихся мертвых тел, до последнего старавшихся вцепиться ему в горло. Как они будут расправляться с зомби-великаном, Утер представлял плохо.

Молох схватился с великаном на равных, рука в руку, кто кого переборет и опрокинет на землю, а Утер, не теряя времени, выпустил череду огненных шаров, метя в левое плечо зомби, который и не думал уворачиваться или защищаться. Сероватая кожа горела плохо, защищенная благословением Мортис, но и Утер был не последним демоном преисподней: он медленно, но верно прожигал в неподатливой плоти дыру, все углубляя и углубляя ее, разрушая мышцы и связки, пока натужный грохот битвы двух гигантов не взорвался громким треском отрываемой руки. Зомби не умел думать, зато молох прекрасно понял намерение Утера и, правильно угадав момент, с силой дернул руку великана.

Потери зомби, кажется, и не заметил, с нерассуждающим упорством пытаясь задушить молоха уже одной рукой, но теперь он был и вполовину не так опасен. Пока Утер концентрировался на первой руке, напряженный, боящийся, что не успеет нанести достаточно урона до того, как израненный молох потеряет остатки сил, ему показалось, что прошло несколько часов. Стоило увериться в победе — пусть не сиюсекундной, но близкой, — и остаток боя прошел как по маслу. От зомби остались лишь громадные обугленные кости, с тихим стуком осыпавшиеся на землю.

Обессиленный молох упал следом, гора брони и мышц, сотрясшая всю округу, а Утер остался висеть над полем боя, растерянный и уставший. Голова, опустошенная чересчур интенсивным использованием силы, отказывалась соображать, но решить что-то надо было, и немедленно, если Утер хотел жить.

Первым делом он вспомнил про призрака, который безмолвно колыхался на ветру в отдалении. Ему бы сбежать, но безжалостная воля Мортис гнала его в атаку, еще не переборов посмертный шок и страх перед убийцей, но и не давая скрыться. Чувствуя тошноту — верный признак магического истощения, — Утер швырнул в него заклинанием, обрывая не-жизнь, и с содроганием подумал, что сейчас придется испепелять и остальных великанов.

Но Утер очень, очень хотел жить.

Избавившись от трех еще теплых трупов и смешав легкий пепел с теплым степным ветром, Утер осознал, что на четвертого великана, из которого Мортис подняла призрака, его сил уже не хватит. Впрочем, можно было и не заставлять себя — этот уже не поднимется, раз дух его уничтожен. Оставалось самое неприятное.

Молох.

Демоническую плоть не перековать в нежить, и Утера не взволновала бы смерть молоха. Мортис его тела не видать. Но если молох еще не исчез из мира живых, значит, пока не умер. А если при этом лежит пластом и дышит через раз, с хрипом втягивая маленькие порции воздуха, — значит, слишком тяжело ранен, чтобы продолжать поход.

Черта Утер бы добил без колебаний. Черт был предан и туп, но недостаточно силен, чтобы ради его выздоровления задерживаться на лишние несколько дней, когда время играло на руку Мортис. Демона Утер избавил бы от страданий в благодарность за службу: низвержение в преисподнюю от руки владыки — достойный финал верной службы, в которой не останется места предательству.

Молох же… массивнее демона раза в полтора, ширококостный, бугрящийся мускулами монстр обладал разумом, сравнимым со средним человеческим. Он мог стать бесценным союзником в битве за преданность легионов, если случится худшее и Бетрезен сумеет отправить весть своим верным последователям. Но точно так же молох мог разрушить легенду Утера раньше времени.

Готов ли он поставить свою безопасность на кон?

Утер вспомнил рефлекторно выставленное крыло на пути вражеской стрелы. Короткое “Бегите”, когда демон осознанно жертвовал жизнью и только-только обретенным рассудком. Отчаянную храбрость тяжело раненного молоха, схватившегося с зомби.

Нет, это не аргументы. Но Утер так и не узнал, маской ли была эта беспрекословная преданность? Или все же нет?

Вязкие сумерки заволокли степь резко и сразу, скрыв следы битвы, занявшей весь день. Они принесли с собой мелкую взвесь густого, плотного тумана, леденящего слабое человеческое тело, и Утер поежился, отряхивая крохотные капельки с рукавов и штанин потертого костюма. Сегодня он уже точно никуда не уйдет — звезд в тумане не видно, и заблудиться в степи проще простого. Придется ночевать здесь.

Утер недовольно передернулся и влез на горячего молоха, уютно свернувшись клубком в углублении между громадной рукой и грязным, зато согревающим туловищем.

Любопытство победило. Пусть живет.

Хотя утром, проснувшись оттого, что его невыносимо сдавило, словно в инквизиторских тисках, Утер о своем великодушном решении пожалел.

— П-пусти… — прохрипел он, слабо дергаясь, не способный ни на магию, ни на физическое сопротивление. Как ни странно, тиски тут же разжались, а молох, обалдело подняв громадную башку, с удивлением произнес:

— Владыка?..

Его голос, низкий и сиплый, напоминал голос замученного жаждой. В преисподней Утер насмотрелся на самые разные виды казней, и с такими интонациями говорили грешники, подыхающие от обезвоживания, еле ворочающие распухшими языками.

— Тебе повезло, что я не испепелил тебя на месте, — пытаясь сохранить остатки достоинства, высокомерно фыркнул Утер и величественно отплыл подальше. Надо было ложиться как раньше — прижимаясь сбоку, но Утер побоялся, что молох придавит его, начав ворочаться в бреду. Как же.

— Благодарю за милосердие, владыка Бетрезен. — А приходил в себя молох быстро — эту фразу он уже выговорил нормально, низким рокочущим голосом с легким двойным произношением, которое человеческим ухом не улавливалось. Но Утер, хоть и прикованный к человеческому телу, человеком все-таки не был. Его острые вытянутые уши прекрасно различали вибрацию второго комплекта голосовых связок.

И тонкую, едва заметную иронию в словах молоха Утер тоже различил.

Молох почуял его недовольство: несмотря на раны, подобрался, сел, с трудом опираясь на руки, и куда серьезнее сказал:

— Я благодарен вам за то, что все еще жив, владыка. Я не ожидал.

Перепачканный землей и кровью, с обширной раной, затянутой пока лишь тонкой пленкой рубцовой ткани, молох выглядел устрашающе — и покорно. Не приходилось сомневаться, что он снова и снова кинется в бой, защищая Утера. И что позволит себя убить, пальцем не пошевелив в свою защиту, если Утеру взбредет такая блажь.

Утер ограничился сухим кивком и отвернулся. В отличие от ночи, захватывавшей степь одним броском, утро наступало медленно, золотя низкую траву и мягко, но неуклонно вытесняя туман. В прозрачных розовато-золотистых солнечных лучах черная, изрытая огненными шарами и следами чудовищных ударов земля представала во всей своей неприглядности, чумная плешь среди зеленых степей. Смотреть противно.

Скривившись, Утер воззвал к огню и вскинул руки, посылая струи пламени во все стороны. Пустую почву они облизали, не задержавшись, а вот трава загорелась сразу и ярко. Огненные змейки побежали во все сторонны, подгоняемые то и дело меняющим направление ветром, и Утер, довольный изменениями, соизволил обратить внимание на молоха.

Времени тот не терял. Пока Утер потакал своим слабостям, молох соскреб себя в кучу, обшарил труп великана, за ночь подпортившийся и теперь распространявший неповторимый сладкий душок разложения, и принялся его свежевать трофейным громадным тесаком.

Заинтересованный Утер приблизился, покружил над тушей, наблюдая, как молох сноровисто пластает удивительно рыхлый, трясущийся, как желе, подкожный жир, отделяя его от жесткого мяса. Малоаппетитное зрелище, но последний раз Утер ел больше суток назад, и в животе вполне по-человечески забурчало от мыслей, что скоро он сможет вонзить зубы в жареное мясо, и плевать, чье.

Тем временем перед носом Утера возникла громадная ладонь с куском жира, зеленовато-прозрачного, пронизанного несколькими толстыми венами.

— Попробуйте, владыка. Это сытно.

Утер недоверчиво хмыкнул, но подношение взял и устроился с ним в сторонке. В первый укус, самый сложный, Утеру показалось, что его сейчас стошнит, но дальше пошло легче. Жир таял от простого прикосновения к теплой коже, тонкие потеки стекали по подбородку и рукам, но Утер не обращал на них внимания. Было вкусно. К моменту, когда понадобилось развести костер под огромным окороком, Утер доел свой кусок и облизал пальцы, сытый и довольный. Оглянувшийся на него молох понял, что огня не будет, и невозмутимо принялся жевать мясо сырым, с трудом разгрызая мышцы и сухожилия. Умный или нет, а настроение своего повелителя он чуял прекрасно и просить того, чего ему не дадут, не стал. Как и притрагиваться к вкусному, нежному жиру — даже несмотря на то, что для Утера его было слишком много.

Этот молох определенно заслуживал внимания. И осторожности. Но грядущее путешествие с ним больше не казалось Утеру обременительным.

Предчувствие не обмануло. Когда рана заросла броней и молох вошел в полную силу, Утер наконец-то смог расслабиться. В этом регионе не было существ сильнее. Севернее, в имперских землях, куда более опасные противники дожидались их, а здесь… Однажды нежить сбилась в стаю: разномастные скелеты, призраки и целый тухлый дракон поджидали Утера на единственном перевале, по которому стелилась дорога до границы. Они надеялись остановить его продвижение.

Можно было обойти мертвое войско — дольше, зато пробираться дикими тропами среди сугробов, каждую минуту грозящих дать начало смертоносной лавине, куда безопаснее, чем переть напролом. Можно было дождаться подкрепления из столицы проклятых, откуда маршировал на покорение степей отряд отборных ветеранов. Под их прикрытием Утер мог спокойно плыть себе над землей, предоставляя воинам разбираться с врагами. Можно было придумать что-то еще — уж дураком Утер не был, что ему найти пару-тройку нетривиальных способов получить желаемое?

— Вперед, — скомандовал он молоху и кинул первый огненный шар.

Кто придумал термин “веселое безумие”? Он определенно когда-то выходил вдвоем против целой армии. А может, и в одиночестве. И выжил, раз сумел оставить в веках свои впечатления.

Сидя на краю узкого, но очень глубокого горного разлома, Утер счастливо хохотал. Сзади дымилось ущелье, заваленное костями, а впереди его ждал некрополь, который Утер твердо решил сделать своим. Их всего двое, но сил на это им хватит. Теперь он был уверен.

Молох возвышался сзади молчаливой, монументальной тенью.

Долго ли они шли к столице нежити? Утер не знал и не задумывался. Его несло вперед странное ощущение вседозволенности и упоительной силы, оно толкало его в спину и драло когтями сердце, стоило лишь задуматься о том, чтобы свернуть с пути. Утер выбирал дорогу по наитию, и цели он выбирал так же, зная, что все у него получится. У одного, может, и не вышло бы — Утер отдавал себе отчет, что пока слаб и зависим от других… Но тот другой, что служил ему, не раз доказал свою преданность.

Молох выходил против виверны, старой и хитрой, покрытой окаменевшей до полной непроницаемости чешуей. Молох позволял себя мучить, молча терпя шальные огненные шары… или крича в агонии, медленно поджариваемый на костре, когда Утеру захотелось послушать музыку боли, к которой он привык в преисподней и которой не хватало ему в мире живых, а никого другого в чумных пустошах вокруг некрополиса не нашлось. Молох отдал свою руку и смотрел, как Утер обдирает с нее броню и ест, потому что дичи в окрестностях мертвой столицы тоже не водилось, а его тело требовало пищи.

Молох был рядом несмотря ни на что.

Они умыли некрополь огнем и кровью, шагая бок о бок по улицам, безжалостно источенным веками запустения. Молох разрабатывал только-только отросшую руку, Утер забавлялся, швыряясь огненными шарами в призраков и глядя, как они рассыпаются цветными искрами или вспыхивают радужным сиянием перед тем, как исчезнуть без следа. И нежить, бесстрашная, бесчувственная нежить разбегалась от них перепуганными крысами.

В одной из подворотен Утер заметил баньши, забившуюся в самый темный и грязный угол. Он выволок ее на свет, намотав на кулак жесткие седые патлы, и поджег истрепанный саван. Ее мучительный вопль был сладким. Но не более сладким, чем обреченные, полные страдания крики молоха.

Надо будет повторить — потом, когда они возьмут этот город. Пока у них осталась еще одна цель. Ведь столица не может считаться павшей, если жив ее страж.

Он был бы смешон, сдвоенный неуклюжий скелет, если не был бы страшен. И Утер радовался как никогда, что с ним лишь верный молох — единственный, кто станет свидетелем того, как величайшего владыку проклятых едва не убил поганый прислужник трижды проклятой Мортис.

Но — не убил. Он вышел победителем — Утер, сумевший одолеть второго по силе бойца Орды. Утер, еще не поглотивший всей силы Бетрезена.

Как тот посмел оставаться запечатанным при таком могуществе? Все то время, что прошло от его низвержения до рождения и ритуала, сделавшего Утера его сосудом, Бетрезен обладал невероятной мощью… и ничего не делал.

Он не заслуживал этой силы — и закономерно, что сила нашла способ сменить владельца. Не зря же годовалый Утер после ритуала в одночасье вырос и обрел разум взрослого! И не зря он долгие десять лет томился в облике человеческого отродья, терпеливо ожидая своего часа.

Все, что произошло, не случайно, и Утер — Утер, а не Бетрезен! — предназначен вести за собой легионы проклятых.

В преисподней, продумывая свой план, он не был так уж уверен, что все получится, но здесь, стоя над кучкой праха, который еще недавно насылал на него проклятия, а теперь лежал, бессильный, под ногами, Утер понимал, что править проклятыми — его судьба.

Он купался в эйфории тяжелой, заслуженной победы, он представлял весь мир под своей рукой… и так погрузился в мечты, в будущее-которому-непременно-быть, что даже не вздрогнул, когда огромные ладони бережно сомкнулись вокруг его пояса.

Слишком много раз молох доказывал, что принадлежит ему. Слишком часто Утер убеждался в его верности. Сейчас, почти беспомощный на волне ликования, он и не подумал беспокоиться, когда грозный молох, бич всех врагов Утера по обе стороны мертвых гор, осторожно сжал его руками, которыми сокрушал замки и сворачивал шеи драконам.

— Я хочу снова поджарить тебя на костре, — пьяно пробормотал Утер, с бессмысленным восторгом рассматривая гротескную морду молоха и не видя ее. — Ты так сладко кричишь… я хочу снова слышать тебя!

Утер задыхался от восторга, беспорядочно тянул руки и гладил своего молоха, зная, что совсем скоро его броня обуглится над пламенем магического костра. Пока она была целой, шипастой и одновременно очень гладкой, приятной. Утеру нравилось прикасаться к молоху, и тот не возражал.

А потом влажно лизнул его губы длинным, шершавым языком.

Из пасти молоха несло гарью, серой и сырым мясом, но Утер схватил его за рога и не дал выпрямиться — сначала так и повис, потому что демон не заметил его веса, а потом сильная, надежная рука подхватила его под бедра, придерживая, и Утер принялся сначала слепо, но с каждой секундой все сосредоточеннее оглаживать уродливую морду молоха. Он пощупал клыки, бугры и складки жесткой кожи и лицевой брони, шершавую поверхность рогов. И тоже лизнул, стремясь попробовать на вкус.

Сера, пепел и сырое мясо. Гадость.

Утер лизал снова и снова, а потом, когда молох начал осторожно лизать в ответ, приглашающе разомкнул губы — и впустил его язык в свой рот.

Именно тогда молох вдруг зарычал, перехватил Утера надежнее, не просто удерживая, а не давая отстраниться, и поцелуй — а это был поцелуй, сомнений нет, — стал жестче, доминантнее. Теперь вел не Утер — теперь вели его.

Но одежду он срывал с себя сам. Молох пользовался дарованными правами до конца, но новых не заявлял, пока не получал разрешения.

— Делай, что хочешь, — лихорадочно шептал — кричал? — Утер, прижимаясь к неровной, грязной броне нежным податливым телом. — Совсем все, слышишь?

И лишь получив дозволение — услышав в его словах приказ? — молох опрокинул Утера на мощенную древним булыжником мостовую, отполированную до блеска сотнями и тысячами скелетов и зомби. Прах защитника некрополя взметнулся вокруг них серым облачком.

Человеческое тело не приспособлено для соития с демонами, особенно тело подростка, но Утеру было плевать. Он не был ни человеком, ни, тем более, подростком. А боль от огромного, шипастого члена, — что ж, она только боль, первая за многие дни, проведенные под защитой молоха. Приятная даже.

Символичная.

И почему-то важно было, чтобы молоху стало хорошо. Чтобы он кончил, навалившись на Утера всем немаленьким весом, а потом бережно вылизывал, мешая кровь, грязь и прах с вязкой слюной. Пусть бы.

Но молох, его идеальный молох, все испортил. Потому что, кончая, рыкнул ему в ухо, тихо, интимно:

— Утер.

И окрашенный яростной радостью мир осыпался к ногам Утера кучкой пепла.

Он знал. О, он не предаст, раз так доверился, раз позволил Утеру решать свою судьбу — судьбу единственного, кто мог бы поломать его планы. Но…

Назвавший имя раз может назвать его и еще раз. Через тысячу лет или миллион — не важно.

Имел ли право Утер так рисковать? Уже зная вкус победы?

Нет.

И, кончая, содрогаясь в сильных, надежных, таких родных руках, Утер нежно шепнул:

— Прощай, — и заглянул в багровые умные глаза — такие же, как у него самого. Единственное, что он мог сделать для молоха, который так никогда и не обретет имени.

Единственное — помимо быстрой и легкой смерти.

Несколько дней спустя, развеяв прах молоха с вершины самой высокой горы мира, Утер поймет, что всего, чего мог бы достичь, мог бы достичь только вдвоем со своим молохом. Но он сделал выбор — и теперь обязан добиться этого сам.

Ни чертей, ни демонов, ни молохов в его окружении уже не будет.


End file.
